Blood Runs Thicker
by IMakeSoManyBadDecisions
Summary: Tatiana, the youngest of Charlie and Renee, is overjoyed that her older sister decided to come home to the rainy town of Forks, but is not so happy when one of the Creepy Cullen's decided to take a terrifying interest in Bella. Things seem to spiral out of control as the Cullen and Bella get closer. Will she unravel the secrets of her sleepy little town or will she lose her sister?


**I'm going to be completely honest with all of you that this story was a middle the night, Finals stress induced decision. Its just that idea of Bella having a sibling, who was actually involved in her life was always struck me as interesting. I feel like it would thrown off the plot of the entire series if Bella had an actual support system. I've recently fallen back into my obsession of twilight after outgrowing in middle school. I'm so sorry for anyone who stumbles upon this, I was going to hell anyway.**

 **I don't own any non-recognizable characters, it's all Stephenie Meyer's.**

* * *

Forks January 3rd, 2015

Saturday morning I woke up to the sound of father shouting, the closer I came to coherence the more his words made sense. I lifted my head of my mountain of pillows, and pushed my curly brown hair behind my ears.

"Tati, time for breakfast!" I blinked my eyes open and reached out my for my phone, not even 9 o'clock yet, but Dad called so I answered. I de-tangled myself from the blankets.

"Ok, just a minute." I yelled, I got up and stretched. I unplugged my phone, stuck it in my pajama pocket, and stumbled my way over to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and took a bathroom break. It was way too early to be out of bed, but I wasn't gonna complain about warm breakfast.

Once I reached the kitchen the comforting sound and smell of cooking bacon reached my nose. Dad was in front of the stove giving his attention to a frying pan, the table had already been set for the two of us.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" I grumbled a response and Dad grinned at me, it was way too early to be that awake on a Saturday. I continued my shuffle over to the coffee machine that was already brewing away. "Someone was up too late wasn't she?"

I grunted and started my search for a good sized coffee cup, I was up late catching up on homework but he didn't need to know that. The coffee finished and I made a mug for both of us; mine with plain black, Dad's with milk and sugar. Dad already had the eggs and hash browns dished out, all that was left was bacon. I handed him his mug and sat down at the table blearily poked at my food and sipped on my coffee.

"So I've got some great news." He said eyes still on the bacon. I continued to drink my coffee and rearrange my food.

"Mmmhm." Whatever it was could wait until the caffeine saturated my system, I was really tired.

"Bella's moving in with us." He said with a light, happy tone. I choked on my coffee a little bit.

"Seriously?" I jerked my attention away from my breakfast now fully awake. The surprise was stronger than my coffee.

"Yup, I already bought her ticket and she'll be here in a few weeks." Dad said cheerily from his place at the frying pan.

"And she'll actually stay this time for real?" I asked, as much as I knew Bella loved me and Dad she hated this place.

"That's what she said, now calm down and finish your breakfast. It may be the weekend but you're helping me fix up her room today." Dad flicked off the stove-top and dropped bacon onto both of our plates. He dropped into his seat as I started to dig in. Half-way through my first forkful I had a thought.

"Can I call Bella first? I mean if we're gonna re-decorate her room she should have input." I blurted out through mouth full of food. I finally swallowed after my revelation.

"Fine but food first. And try not to choke on it!" He scolded as I started to shovel the contents of plate into my mouth as quickly as possible. I nodded my head affirmative, took a chug of my coffee and continued anyway, he shook his head at me and started on his own plate.

2 minutes and a hastily washed plate later, I topped off my coffee cup and retreated into my room with a promise to finish the breakfast dishes after my call. I took a chug of my coffee and pulled my phone out of my pocket, Bella was number 2 on my speed dial and it took a few seconds for my cellphone to start ringing.

"Ta-" She started, but the initial caffeine rush finally hit me.

"OH MY GOSH Dad just told me the news, when exactly are you getting here? Are you really staying this time? I mean-" It all came out in one long strain as Bella tried to get a word in.

"Tati…" She said.

"the middle of the school year is an awkward time to transfer, plus you haven't even been here in years the only person that'll know you at school is me and I'm like two grades below-" I continued.

"Tati." She scolded.

"you. OH and me and Dad are gonna redecorate your room how do you want it done?" I paused for a moment to breath.

" **Tatiana**." Bella said firmly. "Calm down and let me talk."

"Okay." I took a sip of coffee and waited. Bella sighed at me.

"How much coffee have you had this morning? You know it stunts growth." She said, but then again Bella was always worried about me. She kept trying to step up where she thought Mom and Dad were slacking, mainly in the proper nutrition department.

"I think I'm tall enough as is and therefore there is nothing wrong with the amount of coffee I consume." At age 14 I had already reached 5"9' and was desperately trying to slow my upward growth, so coffee has become a staple of my diet.

"Oh for goodness sake," She sharply exhaled. "Coffee aside, yes I am staying this time, Mom and Phil need space." There was a momentary pause as I processed what that statement meant.

"You're moving to give them more privacy for sex?" I teased, I loved getting a reaction out of her, it did her no favor that she made it so easy.

"NO, Tati get your mind out of the gutter. I just figured that she'd prefer to be on the road with him than stuck at home with me." She huffed, she was such a prude and more than a bit of a romantic. So the mere mention sex lives made her uncomfortable.

"Ah, I see." I paused for a moment. "You're giving them privacy to have motel sex." I grinned because I could honest to god feel her blush through the phone.

She huffed, "For goodness's sake Tati, knock it off!" What a prude.

"Alright, alright. Now what do you want us to do about your room?" I got back to business because I still had to do the dishes.

"What's wrong my room as is?" She said slightly offended about something she hadn't seen in 5 years.

"Bella you haven't stayed in that room since you were like 12, your bed still has freakin Little Mermaid sheets! We have to at least change those." Disney movies were good and all but it would embarrassing for a 17 year old to have rest her head on Flounder at the end of the day.

"Um… just pick me up a new bed set and you can help me do the rest when I move in." She said quickly clearly worried about what I was gonna to do to her room, which was a bit of an overreaction.

"What color then?" I asked her. Maybe a nice white or cream color, it'd look clean and she'd want the room to be bright. Bella hates that its so gloomy in the area, but I think it looks almost mystical here with the combination of grey clouds and deep green scenery.

"Purple-ish, but more on the pastel side." She replied. Maybe something like lilac or lavender or possibly even orchid. I bet I could find a nice quilt set she would like.

"Ok I'll take care of it, see you soon." If we were only gonna to change the bed set we'd be done by noon, and I could go back to sleep.

"See you soon Tati, I love you." Bella said.

"Love you too sis." I hung up and finished off my coffee, and started to dig out clean clothes for the day.

"DAD! We gotta make a trip to Port Angeles." I shouted as I shimmed my way out of my pajamas.

"You gotta finish the dishes first." He shouted back, I groaned and finished getting dressed.

* * *

 **I guess I'll try to update this monster every weekend. Feel free to review this.  
**


End file.
